The present invention relates to the field of record album cabinets, and, more particularly, to cabinets for storage of a plurality of records usually stored in a record jacket and wherein these record albums are easily selectable and returnable to the cabinet. In the disclosed embodiment herein the technique of returning the record album to the cabinet may be of the same type as described in my previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,385. However, it is understood that the principles of the present invention may also be used in association with other cabinet constructions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,385 describes a shelf arrangement having a staggered tab feature which enables each record in its album jacket to be returned to an original predetermined position on a particular shelf in the cabinet. Although the cabinet described in this prior art patent operates quite effectively and quite suitably, there are some disadvantages associated therewith. For example, my prior art patent teaches the withdrawal of the record from the opposite side or usually from the rear of the cabinet. This may not be convenient especially if the cabinet is to be positioned against a wall. Also, if the record does not have a jacket, which is the case many times, then it may be difficult to obtain a sufficient grip on the record to withdraw it easily.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved record album filing cabinet which permits selection and return of the record from the same side of the cabinet which preferably is from the front of the cabinet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved record album filing cabinet wherein a record without its jacket may be readily removed from the cabinet.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved record album filing cabinet that may also be characterized, in combination with the above objects, as having means for making certain that each record is returned to its proper predetermined position in the cabinet.
To accomplish the foregoing and other objects of this invention there is provided a cabinet for filing records either alone or in a record jacket. This cabinet comprises a body having sidewalls, preferably a top wall and a plurality of shelves secured between the sidewalls and preferably in spaced parallel relationship to each other. These shelves are preferably spaced a distance apart slightly greater than the record album which is to be filed. Each of these shelves may have an extending tab with each tab being of a different width for facilitating return of the record album to the proper position in the cabinet. The tab cooperates with a clip on the record album. In order to provide selection from the same side as the record was returned there are provided a series of notches one in each shelf which permits the user to insert his thumb or one of his fingers to withdraw the record album. Preferably the depth of a shelf is the same as the depth of the record jacket so that a corner of the jacket is exposed in each notch. Also, preferably all of the notches are lined in a vertical sense and are disposed adjacent one of the shelves.
Many times the record jacket is misplaced and thus records must be stored without any jacket. Because in the preferred embodiment the cabinet is sqaure to accommodate these jackets and the record is round access to the record alone is not possible by means of the notch. Thus, in accordance with another important feature of the present invention each of the shelves is made slidable so that the shelf can be withdrawn at least partially to expose the record which then can be removed from its shelf.